A whole new story
by Celeste P
Summary: this is a whole new story of a new generation of kids at hogwarts after everyone has moved on and gone away the golden trio come back but will they save the day or will it be the new gang a co story dark and mistrisly in love and hypatia cade DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A whole new story**

A/N: Okay so here it is. Are wonderful chappie. Hope you like it.

Brought to you from Hypatia Cade and Dark and mistriously in love. Hope

you all have tons of fun reading it. Yeah so whatever...Cough

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor are we making money off of

this. But the plot and the OC are completely of our own design.

Chapter 1

Yellowing leaves on the tree were the first signs of fall, but it was

also a sign that school would soon go back in session. The summer was

gone and now it was time for the return of the students. The grounds

and interior of Hogwarts felt empty and dull without the students rushing

throughout it. But it would once be filled to the busting point with

young witches and wizards. For Hogwarts is not an ordinary boarding

school, but a school where everyday subjects such as math and science were

traded for potions and charms. Hogwarts was a school of magic.

Legends were known to have once been taught here. This is the place

where the greats learned and grew in ways that made them great. Of

course there were the great war heros such as The Golden Trio and Draco

Malfoy. The Golden Trio consisted of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and

the great Harry Potter. In fact all the above mentioned all graduated

the same year. Hermione Granger was the great strategist that planned

all the methods of attack the assured the light victory. Ron Weasley

fought, killed, and caught some of the most notorious Death Eaters of all

time. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, killed Voldermort

in the final battle. Last but not least Draco Malfoy was a spy for the

light, our eyes into the Death Eater's ranks.

All this information stood out in the minds of first years as the

stepped onto platform 9 3/4. The greatness the would have to live up to.

The Burden weighed on their shoulders and put fear in their stomachs.

This was the first year that Hogwarts had been open since the war.

Parents were awed by the lack of students as they sent their children on

the train. In their minds they remembered when they were students, how

crowded the platform was. But now with only one year instead of seven,

it looked empty.

In one cabin near the end of the train sat four nervous students. Two

girls and two boys. They stared at each other waiting for one to say

something. Finally a rather handsome boy spoke up. "Well I guess we

should get to know one another. My name is Riley. Riley Levay." He had

blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

The girl across from him looked up. "Hi. My name is Nadia Lions."

She gave a little wave. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

Her short stature, upturned nose, and pointed ears gave her the

appearance a pixy like quality.

The girl next to Nadia smiled, showing perfect white teeth. She had

long curly red hair pulled up into a bun with tendrils falling and

framing her face. She had warm brown eyes and a dusting of freckles across

the bridge of her nose. "Trinity. Trinity Mathews." Then all three

turned smiling to the second boy in the room who was crouched over a book.

He had dark brown hair and green eyes, which now were scanning the page

in front of him, unknowing of the gazes he was receiving. Riley

cleared his throat and the boy looked up.

He looked startled for a second and then asked in a soft voice. "Is

there something I can help you with?"

Riley just smiled. "Your name mate. What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Blair Borrows." He laughed nervously.

Nadia looked around in awe. "Its amazing isn't it? We are actually

going to Hogwarts!"

"So many of the students are gone, why is Hogwarts even open?" Trinity

sighed.

"Snape and Dumbledore are gone, then there's Defense against the dark

arts..." Riley groaned.

"The Headmistress is McGonagal, Dark arts, potions, and transfiguration

will be taught by old seventh year students from right before they

closed last time. And you know Hogwarts teachers never give up, all the

rest is there. I think it will be a splendid first year" Blair said trying

to rise their spirits.

"Exactly like Blair is trying to say, Don't worry about it and have a

good time!" Nadia spoke up trying to cheer the gloomy atmosphere. It was

raining and icy cold. The sky was deep gray with a chilly fall. Nadia

looked around. Blair was reading and Trinity and Riley were both sound

asleep. "Psst. Blair..." He looked up. "What houses do you think we will

be in? What about if were all separated and we don't know anybody." She

looked at Trinity. "I only have one friend."

"So your actually worried yourself?" Blair said with a grin. Nadia

nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. All dorms have been

changed due to the lack of students. There are only two dorms boys and

girls. We will still be sorted but, we will all see each other everyday."

Blair said sitting down his book. Nadia smiled and fell to sleep along

with Trinity. Blair on the other hand couldn't sleep. He was barley able

to. Not from excitement or worry. Nightmares of Voldermort. Still

haunted him.

The others might have made sacrifices for the war but he would bet that

none as great as his. In his mind he could still hear the screams of

his parents as they died. Blood curdling screams, which played in his

head like a broken record. He had hidden under his bed. Like a bloody

coward and listened to his parents die. 'Won't be sorted in to

Gryffindor thats for sure, they wouldn't want a coward like me. Maybe

Slytherin because he cared for his own safety more than his parents'.' Blair

thought. Anyway it didn't matter he was here to learn. That was what

was important. He didn't need friends. They would all run away as soon

as they learned about his past. He felt the train jerk to a stop and

it awoke him from his thoughts and the others from their sleep.

"Come on! Best hurry and get changed into our school robes." Riley

said as he scrambled to his trunk and started digging around. Everyone

followed his example and while the girls went to find a bathroom both

boys hurried and changed in the cabin. Once the girls returned the all

exited the train together. There was what looked like a giant yelling

orders over the roar of voices.

"Students! Go to the carriages! This way! Hurry up and find a seat!"

Nadia, Trinity, Riley, and Blair all scrambled into an almost empty

carriage. There was a bushy haired women sitting in there. She was

looking out the window. She huffed under her breath. But not quietly

enough as to not be heard.

"Where could they be? I told them just to come to the carriage with

me. Could they not follow even that simple of directions?" She crossed

her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me Miss?" Trinity ventured. "If you were waiting on someone

we could just go find another carriage."

"What?" She turned to look at us and blushed. "No! You don't have to

do that. Harry and Draco were supposed to be here and if they can't do

that then they have to lose their seats. Not you lot." She looked out

the window. "Besides as a professor I can condone running around in

the rain without reason. Its nasty out there."

"Professor?" Nadia questioned.

"Yes. Professor Granger. I'll be teaching Transfiguration." She

smiled.

"Granger? As in Hermione Granger?" Riley asked. "As in bloody part

of The Golden Trio?"

"No cursing Mr..." She stopped as she realized she didn't know his

name.

"Levay. Riley Levay." He said flustered that cursed in front of a

professor the first time he met her.

"Well Mr. Levay no cursing. And yes to answer your question. I'm

part of the 'The Golden Trio'." She said forming the quotation marks with

her hands as she spoke. She rolled her eyes. "So what are the rest of

your names?" They all duly said their names in turn. Pity fogged her

eyes when Blair told her his name. When he saw this he straighten his

expression grew stony. He didn't need anyone's pity. As the carriage

rocked to a stop, Blair shot out of it.

"What was wrong with him?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." Professor Granger said although it was easy to tell

she was lying through her teeth. She got up and stepped through the door

of the carriage. The others all just sat still for a second staring at

each other. Professor Granger poked her head through the door once

again. "So are you guys going to sit there all day or are you going to

come to the Welcoming Feast?" The thought of food stirred Riley in to

action. The girls just rolled their eyes and followed him. Once they

were out the all stared awestruck up at the castle. Professor Granger

swung around and look up at the great castle with affection in her eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

A/N 2:

Well we hope you like the first chap of our first co story and you can

tell us what you think and keep in touch because we don't even know

where this story is going so keep reviewing thanx byi! And if you like

this story check our single stories by hypatia cade and dark and

mistoursley in love.

Byes!


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY PEOPLE THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED BY THE PERSON THAT IM WRITING THE STORY WITH SO IF IT SUCKS IM SORRY BUT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OK

SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OK THANKS

CELESTE

Chapter 2 – sorting

As they got out of the carriage the three students stared up at the huge castle in front of them.

"Wow, Nadia can you believe it! We're at Hogwarts!" Trinity said excitedly as she held her hand.

"Tell me about it, but right now I'm so nervous about the sorting I can barely remember to breathe." she said eyes wide open with one hand on her stomach.

"Don't even worry! Your gonna get into a great house your magic's so strong I can feel it by just holding your hand" said Riley comfortingly grabbing her hand to prove it with a

Reassuring squeeze.

"And even if we split up we'll all still be friends" Trinity said as he put an arm around her "right riley?"

"Definitely!" he said giving her a sparkling smile

Then Nadia remembered Blair, and how he burst out of the carriage "thanks guys," Nadia said as she calmed down "um save two seats at a table ok ... I have to catch up with

You guys inside,"

o - K ' trinity said, as she looked partially confused

"Why?" his face twisting up "ditching us already? ... A smile spread across his face. And a giggle on her's "don't you have something to do already or you want to miss the feast? Go!"

Then nadia waved and started to walk away from her friends towards the school

Nadia went to go look for Blair and found him looking straight up at the castle his eyes as if he were having a bad memory his face still angry from the carriage. Nadia wasn't

To sure what to do. On the ride here he was so isolated during the trip she wasn't to sure what to say. She took a deep breath ..."Blair?"

Blair jumped when he heard his name. "What" he said his face softened as his eyes darted around her face wondering why she was looking at him with a bright smile and

Sparkling ... but frightened eyes. Then she hugged him so ... unexpectedly but the hug was warm and honest and it strayed him away from his bad memories.

Nadia found herself laughing when she realized what she was doing and said " I hope you were right about that two dorm thing cuz I'm so scared about the sorting! ... I know I'm

Not going to be anyone important. What do you think?"

Blair found himself with a soft smile across his face "so you're afraid of some stupid hat? Wow maybe you're in the wrong school?"

Nadia laughed and gave him a soft punch in the stomach "not funny" she said "I'm not afraid of no hat ... I'll prove it!' then she started to drag him into the castle

"Now that all the students were seated in the Great hall. The students stretched across two tables leaving the room looking a bit empty but there weren't much of them to begin

With. so now the students started to talk among themselves - but Trinity was left speechless at the beauty of the Great hall 'Wow' was all she managed to say looking up at the

Ceiling looking as if it would let you into heven itself . Then she caught glimpse of the teachers table and she gasped with joy. She couldn't

Believe the people she saw (even though she had recently just seen ms.GRANGER!) a smile swiped across her face. As she looked over the table again. She saw; DRA - NO MR. MALOFOY

MALFOY, MR. POTTER! MS. GRANGER, MS WEESLEY & A FEW MORE WIZARDS SHE'S READ ABOUT, just when she was about to tell

The chattering others she heard the screeching of owls. Realizing that was the bell she directed her attention to the headmistress as she began her welcoming speech.

WELCOME STUDENTS, to HOGWARTS!!

HERE YOU WILL BE LEARN TO TRAIN AND HARNESS YOU'RE MAGIC

WHERE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT TO YOUR OWN ABLITY

... AND OF COURSE" SHE SAID SLYLY "YOU ALL KNOW THAT HOGWARTS

CLOSED DOWN" SHE CLEARD HER THROAT "FOR CERTIAN REASONS.

THINGS CAN GET QUITE... INERESTING, SO BE CAREFUL." SHE STOPPED FOR

A MUNITE LIKE HER THROAT CAUGHT "HEM!" SHE COUGHED AN CONTINUED

"THE STUDENTS FROM THE LAST YEAR, DIDN'T TAKE DUMBLEMORE TOO SERIOUSLY

I HOPE YOU WOU'LDNT BE AS HARD HEADED." SHE CHUCKLED AS SHE EYED THE

PROFESSORS TABLE. "NOW. THAT HOGWARTS IS NOW REOPENING FOR THE FIRST YEAR

YOU ARE COMPLEATLY WELCOMED AND THANKED TO HELP KEEP HOGWARTS OPEN.

SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST YEAR its OPEN WE WILL TRY TO GET THE SCHOOL BACK TO IT'S

NORMAL FUNCTIONS, BUT WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE HOW THAT GOES!

NOW MAY I INTRODUCE YOUR PROFESORS' EVERYONE GLANCED AT THE STAFF TABLE?

MR. MAL.FOY - DEFENSE AGANIST THE DARK ARTS

MS, GRANGER - TRANSFIGURATION

MR. POTTER - POTION MAKING

MS. WEESLEY - CHARMS

MR.WEESLEY - FLYING IOI

MR.NEVILS - HERBOLOGY

MS..PERKINS - HISTORY OF MAGIC

THE TEACHERS STOOD UP WHEN THEIR NAMES WERE CALLED

"NOW THAT YOU KNOW YOUR TEACHERS ARE YOU READY TO KNOW YOUR HOUSES?"

Then the headmistress pulled out her wand and drew an line from the door to the center of the room and on the other end of her wand came the hat floating right on in to the

Center of the room. You could see the expression on everyone's face especially on the faces of Trinity as adventure flickered into her eyes, Riley a grin spread across her face, Nadia

As terror went up her spine and into her eyes, and Blair as his entire body went numb and cold as ice.

"LET THE SORTING BEGIN!"

The four new friends watched as the other students were called up to be sorted. Trinity took one look at Nadia's face and could tell she wasn't ready "um... everybody hold

Hands "she said as if she was still wondering what she was doing "we all have to make a promise, and MAKE SURE WE KEEP IT for the year." I promise that no matter what

Happens we'll still be friends NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS we'll go thorough it together she said softly. Everyone smiled nodding their heads "well that's one promise" her smile

Widened "who's next"

'I PROMISE" Riley started "there will be no secrets between us. We. Will trust each other" Riley smiled. Trinity nodded her head with a smile. Nadia nodded and smiled but she

Looked a bit unsure, but as sit shook from her mind she started with a shy smile. Blair went' blue as ice and nodded as if he hadn't been oiled in centuries but instead of smiling he

Looked as if he started to freeze as he swallowed hard.

"I promise" Nadia's voice above a whisper as she squirmed a bit uncomfortably "that we'll never be afraid and we'll draw courage and strength from each other whenever

Needed" she said biting her hip after ward she exhaled hard I hope... I can keep this she thought. Everyone smiled sweetly at her, Trinity giving her hand an extra squeeze.

My turn Blair thought as he took a deep breath. Everyone started to see the moment of sadness in his eyes - but it disappeared in a flash as soon as he started to speak "I promise

WE WILL ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER no matter what the circumstances" I was younger before he thought I CAN do this now. Riley smiled his heroic smile like he

Just saved the world. Trinity smiled sweetly with a look of determination in her eyes. And Nadia bit her lip as she gave the sweetest smile in the world

"SO THAT'S FOUR PROMISES WE'RE ALL GOING TO KEEP, RIGHT?" Trinity gave everyone a stern look "GOOD" she looked at Nadia again and she was smiling looking more

Stable and ... confident

Now everyone went back to focusing on the sorting "GRIFFINDOR!" they heard the hat cry out

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"RAVEN CLAW"

GRIFFINDOR"

"SLYTHERIN"

Then the professor called out "BLAIR BURROWS" and he slowly approached the hat

Why the hell do I bother coming up here they're going to put me in slytherin anyways I'm to much of a coward to be put anywhere else. But he didn't think under the hat

Because the hat almost knew more than you knew yourself and he sat down and listened to what the hat had to say

Hmmmm ... was all the hat said for a while POWERFUL - but... mostly dark magic, alot of pain

But then again your heart it's trying to - to be loyal hmmmm

- How could it be ... with all that hate, at such a young age!

WHERE do I PUT YOU!

Then it was Riley's turn as he gave a small smirk and huff hiding a chuckle as he confidently approached the hat.

Riley wonderful, brave, confident, loyal ... but

There's something about you under the surface

Weird not even I know what it is ... but we'll just have to wait and see now won't we

"NADIA LION!" her hands started to tremble as her name was called and she approached the hat. He can't know more about yourself than you know about you and he definitely

Can't see the future she gulped as she sat down on the stool

AH! A descendant of Cassandra one of the greatest seers

YOU my dear have allot ahead of you

You are powerful and will become even more powerful

Why are you so afraid of this gift?

Dark magic is only bad when used for bad purposes

You are a very tricky one place

TRINITY MATTHEWS! Very impressive the hat said

Intelligent, loyal, kind hearted

Loves justice and strong when it is called for

An easy one to place

"SLYTHERIN!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"RAVEN CLAW!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The students walks to their tables that separated them for the feast so everyone could see who was in witch house

"I KNEW it slytherin where else could they put me, the hat knew it from the start" Blair mumbled as he approached the table of slytherins

"Burrows?" One of the slytherins said raising one eyebrow he smirked "I know about you. I'm Justin" he said extending his hand.

"Just as I thought I'm by myself now what am I going to do?" she whispered as she sat down looking nervures

"Relax!" a girl said rolling her eyes "don't worry you'll see your friends soon." she said a bit sweeter "girls all share a common room and dorm. And then if you want to meet up

With the people in your house, houses share a common room too. And as for right now, you have me" she said smiling" I'm Isadora" she said rolling her eyes at her name.

She smiled "I'm Nadia Lion, and thanks!" ... Isadora ... Dora. She shook her head forgetting her thought and started to look around the table at her house mates.

Trinity smiled as she made her way over to Riley "we're in the same house! Cool" she said smiling as she sat down next to him. Man I hope Nadia's going to be alright she thought

The sorting was soon over. And the feast had started. Everyone started to eat and chat with their new friends and housemates

After the feast two doors swung open one leading to the girl's dorm and one leading g to the boy's dorm as they exited Trinity rushed to meet up with Nadia

"Trinity this is Isadora" Nadia said as they made their way up to the dorms.

"Nice to meet you..." trinity trailed off thing about the girls name" Isadora" she said after she realized she had stopped speaking.

Once in the dorms the students got their class schedule. "Breakfast starts at 6: 30" Nadia groaned. As they reached the rooms. They were separated by houses but Gryffindor and

Raven claw are right next to each other so she didn't need to worry. "I have to get to sleep now if 'ill ever wake up for class." she hugged Trinity goodnight

"Don't worry I'll wake you up" Trinity said as she went into her room. And Nadia and Isadora went into theirs. Trinity was sharing a room with a girl named Katrina, another one

Named Serenity and Genie

As Nadia and Isadora entered their room they met a girl with white blonde hair up to her elbows unpacking her stuff "Oh, hi" she said "I'm Belladonna but please, call me Bella

Then someone hit her with a pillow " and I'm Victoria another girl said laughing as her lose brown curls flew all over the place trying to dodge the next flying pillow Nadia started Laughing as Isadora picked up a pillow and tossed it across the room.

As the boys entered their dorms most of them stayed in the common room talking to get to know each other, but Blair went up to his room and UN packed keeping his wand

under his pillow ... just in case he thought, a room of slytherins, to hell if I'm one that can't be good especially with Gryffindor right across the hall.


End file.
